In the Dark of the Night
by CeaCee
Summary: Elsa has always felt like she was never alone. It's like as if someone was watching her from a far, but was close at the same time, causing her to be paranoid. Who is this mysterious person that her sister has dubbed 'her hot stalker' and what does he want? Or more really, who does he want? Summery given to me by YouNameIt1. ModernAU. Chapter 2 is up! :)
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow Jelsa shippers. I thought that it was about high time that I wrote a suspenseful M rated story. Quick warning though: If you don't like super slow storylines or super dark, creepy, twisted stuff...then don't read this. This story is going to progress slowly, so like I said... don't read it if you don't like that um...genre. **

**Okay, so I did some brainstorming with YouNameIt1. Well actually I asked them for an idea, because I had none of my own, and this is the amazing concept they gave me. So I thank them very much for that. And for their ideas on the prologue. **

** I struggled with this opening for a long time, and I think I've gotten it to a point where I absolutly love it. **

**Now mind you this is just the prologue, so it's not very long. I'll upload a full length chapter soon. But this is just to give you all a little taste of what is to come. And if you are new, and have never read one of my stories before, full length chapter usually consist of 4,000 to 5,000 words.**

**Also, the writing is probably going to sound like a tour guide, but don't let that fool you. I fully intend to make this dark, as you will find in the following paragraphs and chapters. **

**So now that the AN is out of the way, happy reading to you all! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Arendelle Nebraska. The cutest little town along the Highway 10. It is located near the border of Colorado, making the terrain rocky and mountainous. The snow remains on the mountain tops year round, never quite melting no matter how hot the weather is. It is a large tourist attraction, drawing people in for a visit from every corner of the world. It is known for it's beautiful landscapes, quaint little stores, and festivals.<p>

The townspeople are very friendly, welcoming anyone who passes through. They greet people with open arms, fresh food, and wise advice. Especially in the Historical District, where everything is cleaned and polished. Where flower baskets hang from every light pole, and live music drifts down the streets. The buildings are short in stature, but beautifully designed with rustic bricks. The streets in this part of the town contain cobblestone, and you will often find a horse drawn carriage leading tours.

During the daytime, Arendelle is teaming with happy faces.

But Arendelle's night life is much different, and the locals know never to venture out. The tourist don't only come for the gift shops and scenic waterfalls. No. They come to see if they can survive a night in the quaint town. Many tourist go missing, never to be heard from again. And these disappearances occur so often that the police rarely ever conduct an investigation. No one knows where the people go or what happens to them. And no one ever really wants to find out. Because as soon as the sun sets behind the hills, everything goes quiet and still. Almost lifeless. Like the entire town has pushed the pause button, only to begin playing again when the sun has come over the horizon.

A night like this was beginning to descend over the town. One with no moon or stars. It was covered in a blanket of darkness, wrapped up so tightly that the air felt cold and bitter. The trees loomed overhead, their branches not daring to sway, in fear that they would disturb the people who slumbered. The fog was the only thing to move, as if crept slowly down the city streets. The houses blended in with the night. Their windows were tightly shut, their doors securely locked. The only light that was seen were the street lamps. They illuminated the streets, their light barely piercing through the shadows.

One house, on the edge of the block, was completely hidden away from the safety of the light. It was just like every other house; asleep for the night. But the person residing there had made a mistake, one that had continued for several nights. A window was left open, letting a cool breeze fill the room. It touched her skin, sending tiny goosebumps up her body.

He stood outside that window, watching silently. If you had been walking down the block, you wouldn't have even known he was there. But that was the entire point wasn't it? Not to be spotted. To watch on with a cold stare. He was motionless, barely even breathing. But he had to remain as quiet as possible, so he did not wake the slumbering beauty. He had mastered this skill, as he had watched her for many months. He knew her patterns, he knew her groans, he knew the sound of each breath that she let escape her lungs.

He was her stalker, although he had come to call himself her protector. He was unknown to her, as she never truly suspected a thing. But that was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you are wondering why I chose Nebraska, it's only because it sounded like they would have a town named Arendelle there. And yes, I know that it is a flat state, which is why it is placed closer to Colorado. Just bare with me on the small landscape change.<strong>

**Thank you all for reading, and until next time.**


	2. An Introduction to Life

**Hello readers. So sorry that this took so long to update, but my life has been super busy. I was going to try to update this story every week, but it doesn't look like that is going to be possible. So here is the deal, I'm going to try and update every other week, and if I have time...or I guess sometimes it will be a week to week thing. But that all depends on how things go.**

**Anyways, are you excited for the first chapter? I am. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed for this story. I'm glad that I have gotten supportive and positive feedback. **

**Usually this is where I answer any and all of your question, which I did receive a few. But the person who asked requested that I do not answer them, so I will leave dontmindme in suspense. **

**Alright everyone...read on!**

* * *

><p>She awakes in a cold sweat, her chest heaving with each breath. A chill runs down her spine as she examines the dark room, looking for any sign of an unwelcome shadow. But nothings is there. Fingers brush through damp hair before she pulls herself out of bed. She carefully walks to the bathroom, flicking the switch. The lights flash on, and she places a hand up to shield her eyes. When they adjust, she strips her body of her clothing.<p>

Her hand reaches out to turn on the faucet, and pulls away when the water comes out cold. Goosebumps travel up the length of her body, and she shivers. Pale blue eyes locate their reflection in the mirror. The woman frowns, creasing her beautiful face. She rubs her eyes roughly, still trying to rid herself of sleep. It doesn't help. She fluffs her platinum hair, brushing stray strands out of her face, turning back to the shower.

Gingerly she places a foot in the tub, before pulling the rest of her body inside. The water pours down on her porcelain skin. She smirkes, and closes her eyes, enjoying the heat. The water warms her bones, and stimulates her brain. She squirts a large amount of soap into her hand, watching as tiny droplets scatter on her arm. Her fingers work their way into her scalp, massaging it gently with the soap. She flicks her head from side to side, letting the water rinse the suds away.

The knob squeaks as she pushes it down, and the water shuts off instantly. Her tiny feet come to rest on the bathroom mat, as she reaches out for a towel, wrapping it around her small frame. The smell of peppermint emits from her hair and body, and she smiles at the sweet fragrance.

The mirror is coated in mist, but four names can be made out in the glass. Many years of tracing over the names with fingers has caused them to become permanent. But the young woman continues to define them with each shower. She reaches out her finger, beginning to outline the first letter. When she is finished, all four names stand out, bold.

"The letters have changed, but you never will," She whispers under her breath.

Chimes can be heard coming from the next room, and she scurries out of the bathroom. Her phone rings on her bedside table, the bright screen illuminating the walls. She swipes the green button, raising the device to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice cuts through the silence. It's soft and sweet, like honey.

"Elsa? I didn't think that you would answer this early. Did I wake you?" The other person sounds worried, and a bit anxious.

Elsa sighs heavily, shaking her head even though no one else can see her. "No, I've been awake since five. I had a nightmare."

"Another one? Wow, they're quite frequent aren't they? Well anyways, are we still meeting for coffee?"

"Yes of course. I'll meet you earlier if you'd like. Say a half hour?" She turns back to the bathroom, pushing open the door.

"Perfect, see you then." There is a soft click before the line goes dead.

Elsa bends down, opening up the lower cabinets. She pulls out a grey blow dryer, untangles the cord, and plugs it into the wall. Air bursts from the end, and blows her hair back. She styles it with a round brush, and only stops when she is completely satisfied. Elsa then opens up one of the drawers, and retrieves several makeup items. She brushes a light pink onto her eyes and cheeks, before lining her lips in red.

The next task in her daily routine is her clothing. She searches through her closet, pulling several items out before putting them back. But she finally decides on a blue sweater and jeans. She quickly pulls on her shoes, grabs her car keys, and races out the door.

Backing out of her garage, Elsa glances at the fore sale sign in her frontyard. It moves with the wind, the rusty hinges squeaking. She sighs heavily, knowing that no one has come to look at the house in quite sometime. The flyers haven't been touched, as the pages begin to wither. She shakes her head, and continues down the road.

Trees and houses pass by as she makes her way to the coffee shop. Mist sprinkles down from the clouds, coating her car with small droplets. They slide down the windows, reflecting the color of the orange trees. Their leaves drift down to the earth, dry and brittle, but full of color. Arendelle in autumn is magical.

Elsa enters the small bistro 20 minutes later. A bell dings, informing the owner of her arrival. She waves to the woman behind the counter, before searching the room for the person she is meeting. Her eyes brighten when she spots the perky redhead, waving at her frantically. Elsa approaches her, smiling widely. She sits in the chair across from the other woman, setting down her purse and keys.

"Good morning Anna," Elsa greets.

Anna is nearly bouncing out of her seat. Her twin braids jitter with her movements, her green eyes darting everywhere. Her freckles seem to dance with her smile, and her nerves. Elsa chuckles at her sister's appearance, knowing that Anna has something important to tell her.

"I have some exciting news," Anna gushes. She drops her large bag on the table, rummaging around in its contents. Elsa watches her younger sister humorously. "Ah! Here it is," Anna says triumphantly, pulling out a wad of paper.

Elsa takes the parchment from Anna's hand, and slowly uncrinkles the paper. She sets it back down on the table, brushing her hand over it to rid it of creases. Her brow furrows when she sees what the paper contains. She stares at it, gritting her teeth.

"What do you think? It's close to town, and so cute. I thought it would be perfect for you," Anna waves her hands about, smiling like a mad woman.

Elsa pushes the flyer away, leaning back in her seat. She crosses her arms over her chest, sighing heavily. "I don't understand why you keep insisting I move here permanently! Why can't you get it through your head that I am only here until the house sells?"

Anna shrinks, casting her eyes downward. The harshness in Elsa's voice has caught her off guard, even though she was half expecting it. "I'm sorry. It just looks like mom and dad's house isn't going to sell, and I thought that maybe you would like a place of your own."

Elsa shakes her head. She refuses to answer, knowing that any comment would only make the situation worse. But Anna doesn't feel the same, and continues into a rant.

"I just don't understand you Elsa! What is so great about Arizona anyways? There is no family there for you, no memories. I mean if you lived here, we could see each other all the time. And I wouldn't have to worry about when you might call me, enthusing about how the house has sold. The family house Elsa."

"Anna!" Elsa snaps. "It's the memories that keep me away from this town. At least in Phoenix I don't have to worry about running into someone who knew mom, or someone who worked with dad. Or even someone I use to attend high school with! Plus, I have to return as soon as the next semester of school starts. You're just going to have to except that."

"You're so stubborn Elsa," She slumps her shoulders. "But it's okay, I guess. I just love having you here, and I think it would be great if you lived up here too. But it's your life, and you're going to live it how you want to. I'm sorry about this," She snags the flyer, wrapping it up into a ball.

"Thank you Anna," Elsa's chest swells with relief. "Now, we came here to have a nice time, so let's have one."

"Yeah," Anna straightens her back. "But wait, I want to know about your nightmares."

"Oh they're nothing really, just dreams." She tilts her head, "But they are quite frightening. And it makes it worse that I'm alone in that house."

"Well what are the dreams like?"

"They're so creepy, and twisted. I don't really want to go into detail about them. But whenever I wake up, I feel as if someone is watching me."

"Freaky… do you sleep with your window shut?"

"No, I can't. It's so hot in my room, and the curtains are so thick they won't let any air through," Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Maybe that's why you get the feeling someone is watching you. Just by having your window open, your subconscious mind knows that there is a possibility that someone is outside," Anna shivers. "Spooky isn't it?"

"That doesn't make me feel better at all!" Elsa shuts her eyes for a brief moment, exhaling loudly. "How are you and Kristoff doing?"

Anna blushes, "Really good. We went to the movies last week and then to dinner. He is so sweet Elsa. He brought me flowers when he came to pick me up. It was," She sighs, "magical."

"That's good. I'm happy that you have found someone. Do you think he might pop the question anytime soon?"

"No, and I kind of hope he doesn't."

"What?" Her mouth drops, "Why?"

"I'm nervous about it. I just want to take things slow," Anna shrugs. "Besides, it's only been two years."

"Two years? Really? You act as if he's new!"

"I guess our 'honeymoon' phase is really long," She bites down on her lower lip. "But enough about me, let's talk about you."

"We were just talking about me Anna."

"I meant about your personal relationships," She giggles. "Has anyone in town caught your eye?"

Elsa chuckles, "Please. There is not a single attractive man in this town who isn't already taken. I'll stick to my books, thank you."

"Oh yeah, well what about that one over there?" Anna points to a short man with balding black hair. Elsa giggles, shaking her head. "Didn't think so. How about that one?" A man with a long scruffy beard sits in front of his computer, typing feverishly. His glasses are perched on the end of his nose, and his sweat stains grow by the minute.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Alright, alright. Not into the big and hairy." Anna studies the room, rubbing the bottom of her chin. Her eyes light up when she spots a sure candidate. "How about this guy over here? I think he has been watching us since we've sat down."

Elsa slowly turns around, as the man Anna has pointed to is seated behind her. Her eyes meet with a cold gaze, and her breath hitches in the back of her throat. His eyes are dark, seeming to almost be black. They pop out against his pale skin and white hair. She is almost lost in a trace, seeing that the man that her sister has so isconspiculosuly pointed out to her is devilishly handsome.

He stares at her, a small smirk forming on his lips. He shifts in his seat, and Elsa knows he must be feeling uncomfortable. But she just can't pull her gaze away.

"Elsa!" Anna tugs on her arm. "Elsa!"

"What?" She spins around, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Jeez I was trying to talk to you. Didn't that guy go to school with us?"

Elsa quickly shrugs, "I don't know. I barely remember high school." She rises to her feet, feeling slightly flustered, "Listen sis, it was great getting together with you, but I really have to go."

"But we haven't even ordered our coffee yet."

"I know," Elsa gathers up her belongings, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "But I'm late for work. Bye!"

Elsa shuffles out the door, glancing at the other table before she exits. Her face is drenched in worry when she finds that man is still watching her. She unlocks her car, hops in the front seat, and pulls away as quickly as she can, the image of his black eyes still etched in her mind.

She arrives at the little bookstore at the end of town in a matter of minutes. She digs through her purse, collecting the shop keys. When she enters, she is greeted by the sweet smell of must. Elsa smiles, finding comfort in it. She flicks several switches, the room sparking to life. The small radio begins to spit out a tune as well, and Elsa begins to hum along with it.

She makes her way down one of the long aisles, tracing her slender finger over the spines of the books. Dust swirls in the air, dancing around her like fairy dust. She wrinkles her nose, and sneezes.

"Goodness, I need to dust this row," Elsa's voice echoes off the walls.

Her hand pulls a dull red book off of the shelf. It's spine is falling off, and the cover is tearing. She carries it back to the desk, opening it up to the first page. Her eyes skim the pages, absorbing the words. Elsa pulls out a pin from the desk drawer, and fixes all of the words that have faded. It's one of her many small tasks of the day.

Soon, rain begins to beat down on the window. The thin glass wobbles as gusts of wind pound up against it. Elsa glances outside several times, surprised to see just how strong the storm is. The wind shakes the tree branches, and the brightly colored leaves fly off of their stems. She shivers, wishing that the shop contained a heater.

"Maybe there is a small one in the back," She wonders aloud.

Elsa travels down to the back of the store, pushing open the door to the small closet. She rummages around, looking for anything that would serve as a heat provider. She is so focused in her search that she doesn't notice when the front door opens.

A tall man steps into the shop, brushing off the few remaining dew drops on his jacket. He shakes his head, splattering water on the dusty windows in the process. He lets out a small curse under his breath, declaring that the weather is complete and utter shit. He turns back to face the tiny shop, looking for any signs of life. The young man shrugs when he can't find any, and moseys down the aisles.

Elsa makes her way back to the front of the store, happy with her findings. A small, plastic heater is placed on her desk. She plugs the long cord into the wall, and flicks the switch. Nothing happens. She tries it again, but still the heater remains off. She smacks the top of it, frustrated that it doesn't work.

"God damn it! Why must I be cursed like this!" She shouts, completely unaware that there is someone else in the store.

The man pops his head out, smiling widely. Elsa notices, jumping back against the wall. She shrieks, her hands flying to her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa pants.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I just needed a place to get out of the rain, and your shop was the closest shelter I could find."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," She brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I'm easily startled is all. Please, carry on with your browsing."

"Thank you," He nods, before disappearing down the aisle.

Elsa rubs her face, knowing that all of her sudden reactions are due to a lack of sleep. She leans down, resting her head against the cold desk. She cringes at the sensation, but is too tired to give a second thought about it. Elsa sits back up only when the man returns to the counter.

"I found one I might like," He places it down on the desk.

"Oh, but I haven't finished with that aisle yet. You see, I refurbish the books, and I have yet to start with that section."

"I'm sure it will be alright. And if it gets too tricky to read - well it will give me an excuse to come back and see you." He smiles at her, handing over his credit card.

Elsa blushes in the process. She takes the plastic card from his hand. As she does, something suddenly dawns on her. She glances at her watch, realizing just how much time had passed since breakfast. Of course in her tired state she would forget about a mere encounter with someone, and probably never remember them again. But the dark eyes remain in her memory, clear as day. Her brain connects, sparking her back to life for only a moment. She pulls away, gaping.

"You're the man from the bistro this morning," She states.

He chuckles, "So you do remember me? I was waiting. You were the one who was staring at me, yes?"

Elsa nods her head slowly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I thought so. No worries. I know it's hard to get over these good looks," He lets out a loud cackle, but stops abruptly when he notices that Elsa does not share it with him. He clears his throat, pushing the book farther forward, "Can I just pay for this please?"

Elsa looks down at the card, rubbing her thumb over the engraved name. Jackson Overland. The name rings a small, faint bell, but not big enough for her to remember the man too clearly. So she swipes his card, packages up his book, and steps away from the counter.

He leaves without a word, and Elsa watches as he strides away. She stays in her trane, long after he is gone. She only is released when an alarm goes off on her phone. Elsa picks it up, shocked to see the time.

"Closing time already?" She whispers, gathering up her belongings.

Elsa shuts down the lights, and locks the door. She rushes to get home, her nerves on the rise. They escalate when she enters her dark home, and she struggles to turn the lights on.

"Where are those damn switches?" She asks aloud, scratching against the wall.

She finally locates them, breathing a sigh of relief. She walks down the long hallway, her shoulders slumping with each step. Exchaution overwhelms her, her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. Elsa slips of her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. She pulls a black teddy over her head, and straightens out the silk gown. She settles down in her bed, pulling the blankets snuggly around her. She begins to drift off, but the sudden sound of wind against blinds awakes her. Elsa shoots up in her bed, starting at the dark space that once served as her window. Nothing moves. She lets out a shaky breath, burying herself back in the bed. She sleeps soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this. It was tough to write. Remember, I said that it would progress slowly. So the M rated stuff is a long ways away. But it will be here eventually. Thanks for reading, and until next time!<strong>


	3. Things that Hide in the Shadows

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story so far. And thank you to those of you who have left me a review. They keep me motivated for sure. **

**Thank you to YouNameIt1 for helping me with this chapter, and helping me get out of my writers block.**

**Enjoy the new chapter guys! And see yah again in two weeks.**

* * *

><p><em>The trees rise into the air, their branches reaching out and up into the sky, blocking out any form of light. Thick fog swirls around Elsa's feet as she races through the forest. She pants heavily as she tries to catch her breath. She wants to stop running, but she knows that she can't. Not when darkness is chasing her. <em>

_Her body is free of sweat, even though she has been running for hours. Tears streak her cheeks, and her throat is raw from screaming. She whimpers as she checks behind her once more, seeing that the darkness is still in its pursuit. Elsa pumps her arms faster, willing her legs to move, she feels as if she might fly right off the ground. But her feet stay firmly planted to the damp earth._

"_Please! Stay away!" She shouts. _

"_You won't escape me Elsa," It hisses._

_Elsa cries out, darting behind a tree. She leans her back up against it, placing her hands on her baren knees. She tries to steady her breathing, but it's no use, and she starts to feel faint. Elsa looks up, her eyes popping and her mouth dropping. Why hadn't she noticed it before? For there in the distance are lights. _

"_I can do this," She whispers to herself, before taking off once more._

_Elsa flies through the bushes and bramble, her feet barely touching the ground. Her hair whips behind her, the cool air sending shivers down her back. As she comes closer, Elsa sees that the lights belong to a house. A very familiar house. She races up to the door, throws it open, and slams it closed behind her. _

_She falls to the ground, curling up into a tiny ball. She takes comfort in being in the lights, because the lights always chase the darkness away. Her eyelids grow heavy, and they slowly begin to close. But she forces them open when she hears heavy footsteps approaching._

"_Elsa?" The voice is soft, but full of concern._

_Elsa leans her head up in order to get a better view. "Anna?" Her voice is weak and strained._

"_Oh my god!" Anna rushes to her older sisters side. "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm safe now," Elsa murmurs._

_Anna studies her sister for a moment, "Let's get you off of the floor."_

_Anna digs her hands under Elsa's shoulder, lifting her off of the ground. Elsa groans in pain, but steadies her footing. Anna guides the blonde to the couch, placing her arms down carefully. Then she sits in the chair opposite her, waiting for an explanation._

"_What happened to you Elsa? And why are you in your nightgown? It's cold out there tonight, you could have caught the chills," She presses when Elsa doesn't speak. _

"_It was horrible Anna. This thing, this cloud, was chasing me. I've been running for hours. It chased me out of my home and all through the woods," Elsa rocks back and forth, shivering violently._

_Anna smiles comfortingly, "Let me get you a blanket and some tea."_

"_No, please don't go!" Elsa shouts, wincing at the pain it causes. _

"_Come now Elsa. I'll only be a minute." Anna steps into the kitchen, switching another set of light on. _

_Elsa scoots down the couch, grabbing an afghan from the arm rest. She wrappes it tightly around her body, and her shivering lessens. She gazes out the window, searching for any sign of the inky cloud, but it has vanished. _

"_So it chased you through the woods, huh?" Anna's voice sounds from the kitchen._

"_Yes."_

"_Then you must have been in bed when this thing came to get you?"_

"_Yes I was."_

"_Well I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe you were just seeing things."_

_At the sound of those words, Elsa's body tenses, "I didn't imagine it, Anna."_

"_Elsa," Anna peeks her head in from the kitchen. "All I'm saying is that you could have thought you were seeing something when you really weren't, you know, because you were scared."_

"_Oh."_

"_But then there is also the fact that mom had these same symptoms before she died," Her tone is uncaring and sharp. "And the doctors said that it might be hereditary-"_

"_Stop it Anna! I'm not mom! I'm not crazy! I'm perfectly sane," She whimpers._

"_Alright, alright," Anna comes out of the kitchen, holding two mugs filled with tea. She hands one to her sister. "I guess you would know better than I. Oh good, you got the blanket."_

"_Why do you keep it so cold in here?" She tugs the blanket so that it becomes more snug._

_Anna only shrugs, "Keeps the bill down I guess. Speaking of which, I better turn these lights off, I don't want to have a high electricity bill."_

"_No!" Elsa jumps off the couch, dropping her mug in the process. It shatters on the ground, bits of shards and liquid flying everywhere. _

_The lights flicker off as Anna hits the switch. The darkness from before engulfs the house, swallowing it whole. The two sisters are submerged in utter darkness. _

"_Anna," Elsa whispers. "Anna?"_

_Elsa squints her eyes as they adjust. She can make out several large objects in the room, but none of them are Anna. She steps around the coffee table, feeling her way around the room. Her foot comes in contact with something wet. Elsa drops to the ground, feeling around on the floor. The liquid is not tea, for it is too thick. She scoops some up on her fingers, and it oozes down her hands. Elsa blinks several times, and gasps when she realizes what the substance is. It's Anna's blood._

_Elsa scrambles across the floor, crying out in pain. She quickly gets to her feet, and hurries into the kitchen. She tries flicking the light switches several times, but they don't turn on. So she pulls open the kitchen drawers, digging through their contents. Finally Elsa finds what she is looking for. A flash light._

_She presses the switch, the light illuminating the room. The darkness hisses, retracting away from the light, as if it's been hurt. Elsa sees this, and begins to throw the light beam around the room, watching as the eerie fog burns away._

"_We must regroup, and wait for our master," The voices that come from it are broken and cracked. _

"_Yes, yes. He isn't far behind," Another one replies, sounding like rusty nails on a chalkboard._

"_Leave me alone!" Elsa shouts, continuing to wave to flashlight around._

"_She is too powerful with that light. We must destroy it. Or master will never be able to get in."_

"_No! Please," She whimpers. Tears start to flow from her eyes again. _

_The black fog seems to snicker as it swirls around her. Elsa tries to ward them away with her small efforts, but it it useless now. The darkness has become much stronger, and snuffs the light out like a candle in the wind._

_Elsa screams, dropping the dead flashlight on the ground. She steps away from the ever approaching darkness, until her back is against the wall. It curls around her ankles, and snakes around her wrists. Elsa struggles to free herself, pulling against her restraints, but they only tighten. Her head slams against the wall, and she groans. Tiny specks of colour dot her vision, making it hard for her to see. She leans her head against the wall, waiting for whatever is to come._

_The front door bursts open, and a tall, dark figure enters the room. The fog seems to bow to him as he enters, making a sort of pathway for him. Elsa is in so much pain, and she struggles to keep her eyes open, struggles to see. She tries to make out a face, squinting her eyes, but the dots only grow._

_A strong hand reaches out, caressing her face softly. Elsa moans in protest, but isn't strong enough to manage anything else. Her energy has been drained, exactly what the master wanted._

"_You're mine now Elsa. And you will never escape me," The figure leans forward, attempting to kiss the young woman._

_Elsa opens her mouth, a very small cry of "no" coming from her throat. But it soon grows louder and louder when suddenly-_

"No!" Elsa's eyes burst open, darting around the room.

She is sitting upright in her own bed, in the comfort of her own home. Her sheets are drenched in sweat, and her cheeks are sticky with tears. She cups her face in her hands, shaking it slowly.

"It was only a nightmare," She whispers to herself.

Quickly she grabs her phone, the bright screen illuminating her pained face. She presses the number two, and then the call button, before resting the phone against her ear. It takes several rings before the other person picks up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end is slurred.

"Anna!" Elsa shouts, "Is this really you?"

"Yes this is really me, Elsa. Who else would it be?"

Elsa shuts her eyes, happy to know that Anna is still alive. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no." She yawns, "I've been up all night."

"Oh, okay. Well I just needed to hear your voice I guess."

"What's the matter Elsa? You don't call me in the middle of the night when you don't have a good reason," Anna sounds more alert.

Elsa sighs heavily, "I had a nightmare."

"Another one?"

"Yes, and this one was worse than the last. I was running through the forest and-"

"It's Elsa. She's had another nightmare," Anna's voice is muffled.

"Anna?" Elsa pauses, listening to the other voice in the background.

"A nightmare? Seriously? She wakes you up in the middle of the night for something that we've all dealt with when we were three?" The tone of the mans voice is harsh. Elsa flinches at his words.

"Kristoff she is my sister. Now just roll over and go back to sleep. I won't be long," Elsa listens to the sound of her sister's footsteps, which triggers the memory from her dream.

She leans over, flicking on the bedside lamp. Her long shadow creeps up the wall, and she pulls away in disgust.

"I'm sorry Elsa, what were you saying?" Anna sighs.

"It's nothing Anna, really. Go back to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait Elsa, if these dreams of your are getting progressively worse, maybe you should go and see someone."

"Like a physiatrist? No I couldn't do that. I'm just afraid of the dark is all. I know it sounds silly but-"

"Then why don't you drive down to the pharmacy and pick up a night light?" Anna suggests.

"Would they still be open this late?"

"24 hours a day seven day a week," Anna says, sounding giddy.

"Alright, I'll do that. Thank you Anna," Elsa smiles, feeling slightly more comfortable.

"Make sure you put on a coat, it's a wee bit chilly out there tonight."

"I will Anna. Thanks," Elsa clicks her phone off.

Elsa steps out of bed, running her toes along the soft carpet. She gingerly walks over to her closet, pulling out a light blue pea coat. She slips it over her shoulders, and fastens up the buttons. Then she pulls on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, tucking her black teddy into the lining. Fluffing her hair, and grabbing her phone and purse, she makes her way to her car.

She pushes the garage door button, and it creaks open. Elsa starts her car, and it roars to life. She blasts the heater and the radio, smiling when she hears that her favorite song is on. She pulls her phone out of her purse swiping over to the search bar.

"Let's see if anyone would like to look at the house," She says to herself. Elsa frowns when she finds that she has no new emails or voicemails. "Why won't this damn place sell?" She smacks her hand down on her steering wheel, frustrated with the situation.

But she quickly lets it go, and pulls the car onto the blacktop. A light rain sprinkles down from the sky, coating her front window in dew drops. She drives down the empty streets, humming along to the song.

Taking a sharp right, she turns into the pharmacy's driveway. She races out of the car, careful to always remain in the light. An annoying bell rings at her entrance, and she sees her picture on a screen overhead. The store is dimly lit, but bright enough to where she feels safe. Elsa takes in a heavy breath, before venturing forth.

"Good evening mame," A squeaky voice says, stopping her in her tracks.

Elsa spins on her heels, coming face to face with the store clerk. "Evening," She replies nervously.

"It's a little late for you to be out, can I help you find anything?" His eyes scan the length of her body, and Elsa shift her feet, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"No that's alright. I've got it."

"Well let me know," He strolls away, taking one last glance at her over his shoulder.

Elsa shuffles down the long aisles, trying to locate the one that holds the nightlights. She turns down the last aisle, one that is set back in the far corner. She gazes at her selections, her mind spinning at seeing all the different choices. Nine year lasting lights, LED lights, lights that turn on when you clap your hands.

She bites down on her lower lip, trying to make her decision, when a rather creepy feeling comes over her. The feeling that she is being watched. It's a rather common one that she has, so much so that she's gotten use to it. But it still gives her the willies every time, and she always feels the need to check. Elsa peers down the next aisle, seeing that nobody is there. She then glances up at the large mirrors that hang from the wall, seeing if there is anyone else in the store. Nobody but her and the store clerk, who is at the counter, share the store.

She sighs heavily, trying to shake off the feeling. Elsa shakes her head, trying to clear her mind. She grabs a random light off of the shelf, and jaunts up to the front counter.

"A nightlight? Are you afraid of the dark?" The clerk smirks at her. Elsa nods her head. "Well if you ever need any company, I'm always happy to offer some assistance."

Elsa looks at him quizzically, and a laugh almost erupts from her throat. For the clerk is wiggling his eyebrows at her, and leaning forward seductively. His eyes dart down to the counter, and she follows his gaze, seeing that he is pushing a tiny silver package towards her.

"Um," She steps away, throwing her arms up as a sort of protection. "Can I just pay for my item please."

"Of course, but is there anything else? Maybe something I can pay you for?"

Elsa stands there in utter silence, completely caught off guard by his forwardness. "No, just the nightlight."

The clerk's shoulders drop, and he places the condom back in his pocket, "Alright. That will be five dollars please."

Elsa decides to hand the man cash instead of her credit card, just in case he had planned to jot down her name. She takes the plastic bag from him, and jogs out the door, back into the safety of her car.

Little did she know that the clerk watched her every move as she left, sighing as he gazed at her butt. A loud thud awakes him from his fantasies, and the clerk turns to find a young man standing at the counter.

"Hey dude, I didn't even see you walk in here. How can I-" The clerk chokes, his brain still trying to process what has happened.

The young man glares daggers into the clerks eyes, his hands tightening around his throat. He leans forward, whispering into his ear, "Don't ever speak to her or look at her that way again, got it? Or you're going to answer to me!"

"Yeah, I got it man," The clerk gasps for air.

"And believe me, I won't be this nice about it next time," The young man pushes the clerk back, and he stumbles into the wrack of cigarettes. "I was never here, got it?"

The clerk nods, "Yeah man. Never here."

The young man exits just as quietly as he came. The clerk coughs violently as he leaves, regretting his small encounter with Elsa.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Kristoff, I'm just so worried about her" Anna says, pulling a green Tee over her head.<p>

He turns the page of his newspaper, grunting in response.

"She's been having these frequent nightmares, she's closing herself off, and all she wants to do is move out of this town. I feel like she feels that it's her job to have breakfast with me, that it's a chore for her," Anna continues. "What do you think about it?"

"You're absolutely right sweetie, no doubt about it," He says not taking his eyes off of his paper.

"Really? Should I push for her to see a physiatrist? It might really help her. Because I think deep down, she is trying to push me away, so that when she leaves, she won't hurt herself. Elsa is like that you know. So should I, or would I be meddling too much?"

"You should do whatever you think is right." He turns another page, "Did you hear that another girl went missing?"

"Oh goodness, those crazy tourists and their hikes. When will these people ever learn?" Anna sighs.

"No it was a local. Says here that she was walking home from Hic's Bar. The police still aren't sure if this is the workings of one person, or multiple people Or even if they're all separate crimes. Continues on to say that we might have a serial killer in Arendelle." Kristoff chuckles, "Could you imagine? A serial killer in this little town. I don't think so. I think it probably has something to do with a wild animal.

"A local? How strange. I hope they find the kidnapper soon. Or if it is an animal, I hope they catch it."

Kristoff folds up the newspaper, throwing it onto the footrest of the chair, "Oh Anna. You know how the police in this town are. They'll take their time with the case, and won't even start an official investigation until after all the evidence has been washed away by the rain."

"Well maybe it will be different considering that it is a local," She shrugs. "Now wait a minute, we got off subject here. What am I to do about Elsa?"

"Sweety, I think you should try talking to her yourself. Don't send her to someone who is going to charge her 80 bucks an hour. She probably just needs comfort from her family," He smiles. "But, if she doesn't open up to you after you've actually put some effort into it, then I think you should send her to a counselor or whatever."

"Yes, that sounds good. But I don't know, being afraid of the dark just isn't natural for someone our age. I don't know if I'm going to be able to help her with that," Anna folds her arms across her chest.

"A fear is a fear sweetheart," Kristoff rises, crossing over to her. He kisses her lightly on the cheek, "You helped her last night didn't you? Sent her to the drugstore to get a light? See? You're going to do fine."

"Thanks honey. I hope you're right."


	4. Author's Note! Apologizing in Advance

**Hey everyone. I'm here with some troubling news. I won't be able to continue this fanfic...for now. My life is being bombarded with activities, and it's a struggle to update both of my fics. So the best course of action for me is to drop one...this one. ( The other one has a bit of a higher demand right now.) I have to put this on hold for awhile. I'm suspecting that it won't be longer than three weeks, but we will just have to see how it goes.**

** I'm sorry for the AN, and not a new chapter. But no worries people. I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY! I will never abandon something that I've started. **

**I will be taking this down before I update. Again, I'm so sorry for disappointing you guys, and for keeping you all waiting. I'll be back soon!**

**CeaCee**


End file.
